


Sleep Walker

by fandomwhatsafandom



Series: The Florist and the British Government [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwhatsafandom/pseuds/fandomwhatsafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg misses a shift at the flower shop, Mycroft worries, and they love each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to post.

Mycroft was walking down the street after a 15 hour shift when his phone startled him from his thoughts. _If I am being called back in for something so trivial as translating the post again I am going to personally mail threats back to the responsible government,_ Mycroft thought bitterly as he reached into his jacket pocket to procure his phone.

“Myc-” He started in a weary tone before being cut off by a female voice.

“Mycroft Holmes? Hi, this is Sarah. I work with Greg at the flower shop and I saw your number in a pile of Greg’s things. Well Greg didn’t show up today for his shift and I figured you might be with him because you’ve been with him a lot lately. I called him a few times and he didn’t answer so I thought maybe his phone had died. I’m just a little worried because he didn’t seem well when he came in yesterday.” The woman, Sarah, explained quickly never letting Mycroft get a word in.

“Sarah, I haven’t seen him since our date three nights ago, however he is getting close to the end of his studies at the academy, I’m sure he just forgot to tell you had class or something.” Mycroft said trying to assuage her worries.

“Okay, well if you get a hold of him tell him he’s working himself too hard and I can pick up more shifts now that I’m done with school for a while.” Sarah admonished.

“I will be sure to do that.” Mycroft hung up the phone and opened his contacts searching for Greg’s number. Mycroft let it ring through to voicemail twice before worriedly turning around to walk towards Greg’s flat. He listened to his stomach growl as we walked to Greg’s flat stopping into a Thai place a few blocks from Greg’s place and bought some take away to bring with him. Walking up to the door to Greg’s flat Mycroft slowed and then knocked on the door to make sure Greg was home before he used the key Greg had given him a few weeks before. After a few moments without reply Mycroft knocked again. After knocking one more time and waiting another 2 minutes Mycroft pressed his ear to the door. Mycroft could faintly hear a cooking show coming from inside. Mycroft knocked one more time louder than before and found the key on his ring and unlocked the door. Mycroft walked toward the noise of the show placing the take away on the counter as he passed. He walked toward the couch and found Greg sprawled across it softly snoring. Mycroft knelt down in front of him and let his hand fall into Greg’s hair stroking the silky strands, Greg mumbled and rolled closer to Mycroft. Mycroft pulled his hand away only to have Greg give a protesting grunt.

“Greg, Greg, it’s time to get up.” Mycroft whispered into Greg’s ear.

“Nah yeh, jus five more min…” Greg whined rolling onto his side.

Mycroft chuckled, “Time to get up Greg.” Mycroft spoke louder and in a more firm tone.

“Not yet, what is so hard about that to understand?” Greg interjected angrily flopping onto his side.

Mycroft moved away from Greg and picked up the take away to place in the refrigerator. Mycroft looked around Greg’s tiny kitchen seeing plates of uneaten toast. Mycroft continued to look around trying to find other evidence that Greg was sick. Not finding any more signs of sickness he picked up the plates and rinsed them in the sink before going back out to Greg. When he got to the couch he noticed the papers scattering the floor and strew across the coffee table in front of him. _Greg had been studying too hard,_ Mycroft thought as he saw the dark bags under Greg’s eyes and the small coffee stains littering the cuffs of Greg’s sweatshirt. After picking up a blanket and placing it over Greg, Mycroft stood and watched Greg curl up under the grey wool blanket. His thoughts interrupted by his phone ringing in the kitchen.

“Hello, Mycroft Homes speaking.” He answered quickly trying not to wake Greg.

“Mycroft, I need you to write a new script for my meeting with the ambassador of Japan tomorrow. I need an entirely new negotiation technique. Have it to me by eight tomorrow morning.” The Prime Minister explained ringing off before Mycroft could answer.

Mycroft trudged back to the lounge chair he’d left his bag on, Mycroft sat and pulled his bag onto his lap and dug out his computer. Before booting it up he stole a glance at Greg who was now lying on his back with his hand hanging off the side of the couch. Mycroft smiled and got to work rewriting the Prime Minister’s meeting plans.

Every once in a while Greg would shift in his sleep or let out a particularly loud snore causing Mycroft to look up and be distracted by Greg lying across from him. Mycroft finished writing the new script for the Prime Minister and checked the clock hanging near Greg’s bookshelf seeing that it was already eleven o’clock. Mycroft closed his computer and placed it on the arm of the chair before standing up and walking towards Greg’s kitchen. Hearing his stomach growl again reminded Mycroft that he was starving and prompted him to warm up the food and try to wake Greg again. With the food warming in the oven and the kettle boiling Mycroft crouched next to Greg’s head.

“Greg, Gregory, love it’s time to get up. I need you to eat something.” Mycroft’s hand threaded itself through Greg’s hair while he spoke softly into Greg’s ear.

Greg grunted, eyes fluttering and rolled onto his side facing Mycroft. “Said five more minutes.” Greg mumbled still mostly asleep.

Mycroft chuckled, “It’s been almost two hours Greg.” Mycroft was still carding his hand through Greg’s hair when his eyes shot open and he sat up.

“Wha time s’it? I have a shift.” Greg stood up quickly knocking Mycroft back and started rummaging through the mess on the table finally coming up with his wallet and key ring. “Sorry, I have to go.”

Mycroft stood up when Greg started walking around the couch. “Greg come sit down, you’re sleep walking.”

“I’m going to be late, I have a shift at noon and it’s already twenty past eleven.” Greg said searching for his coat and shoes.

Mycroft sighed and tried getting Greg to come sit back down again before he had put his shoes on. Greg continued to protest without noticing it was dark outside and that if it was eleven AM Mycroft would not be at his house. Greg patted his pockets making sure he had his keys, phone, and wallet before unlocking the door to his flat and stepping out into the hallway.

Mycroft blinked a few times and the cursed before grabbing his coat and bag from the chair he had been sitting in and made a detour through the kitchen to turn off the oven. He rushed out the door locking it as he ran down the hallway towards the stair well following Greg. He couldn’t let Greg leave alone, who knows what would happen to a sleep walking man wandering through London in the middle of the night. Mycroft cursed again when he got to the lobby and didn’t see Greg anywhere. _He can’t be too far_ ; Mycroft thought as he walked out of the building and looked down the street. He spotted Greg walking in the direction of the flower shop and jogged over to him while he waited to cross the street. After catching up with Greg he decided it would probably be easier to follow Greg where he was going than to argue with him while he slept.

Walking side by side in silence Greg didn’t notice anything going on surrounding him often stopping at street corners where he didn’t need to stop. Eighteen minutes later they turned onto the street the flower shot resided on and Greg stopped causing Mycroft to bump into him. Mycroft gave a soft, “Oof.” and walked in front of him.

“Why am I outside?” Greg questioned.

Mycroft looked down and Greg and started laughing causing Greg to become even more confused.

“What? Mycroft seriously, what am I doing outside?” Greg asked again.

“Well, long story short, you were sleep walking.” Mycroft chuckled.

“Sleep walking? I haven’t done that since I was a kid.” Greg remarked with a grimace. “Wait, why are you here?”

“It’s a slightly longer story,” Mycroft started. “Sarah called me as I was walking home earlier and explained that you hadn’t shown up for your shift at the shop today. She had hoped that you were with me and you had let your phone die. So I called to make sure you were alright, but you didn’t answer. I picked up some food and brought it to your flat only to find you asleep surrounded by your papers and tried to wake you, you’re grumpy when you wake up by the way. I let you sleep a while longer while I got some work done and warmed up the food. I tried to wake you again which is when you started sleep walking, you rambled about your shift for a while and then walked out of your flat. So, I followed you here, to the flower shop, because I figured it would be easier to do that then to argue with a sleeping man.” While he was talking he lead Greg towards the shop.

“I missed a shift, buggering fuck, I’m supposed to be in charge I can’t miss a shift.” Greg tensed breathing becoming quicker.

They had reached the flower shop Greg only becoming tenser as he spoke about his responsibilities. Greg was absorbed in his own speech and Mycroft had to dig the keys out of Greg’s pocket to let them in. Mycroft steered a rigid Greg into the building and to the nearest chair he could fine, stopping next to the display of orchids to push a hyperventilating Greg into a chair.

“Greg, I need you to calm your breathing.” Mycroft kneeled in front of Greg speaking softly worried about the gasps he was taking and gently cupping the back of Greg’s neck with one hand while the other slid into place on Greg’s waist.

“I missed a shift, Mycroft!” Greg gasped.  I can’t miss shifts; I’m supposed to be in charge. I’m not responsible enough for this. How am I supposed to become a Detective Inspector if I can’t even show up for shifts at a flower shop?” Greg argued breathing getting quicker.

Mycroft gripped the back of Greg’s neck tighter pulling his head down so they rested forehead to forehead. “Gregory, right now I need you to worry about your breathing.” Mycroft shushed Greg and tried to get him to take deep breathes. After a few moments on Mycroft shushing Greg soothingly Greg started to listen. “Alright, very good,” Mycroft soothed, “I’m going to count to seven and while I do that I’d like you to inhale, understand?” Greg nodded. “Then I’m going to count to 11 and while I do that I want you to exhale, do you think you can do that?” Again Greg nodded. The hand on Greg’s neck slowly slid down to the center of his chest feeling Greg’s chest rise and fall still too fast, but slower than before.

After a couple minutes of just breathing Mycroft stopped counting and let Greg match his breathing to his own. “I’m going to lock the door and then I’ll take you upstairs, is that okay?” Mycroft asked standing up from where he was kneeling.

Greg nodded and let Mycroft walk to the door. Continuing to count his own breathing Greg slumped forward resting his elbows on his knees mind still racing while Mycroft locked the door and walked back in front of Greg.

“Would you like to go upstairs to my flat or would you like to stay down here longer?” Mycroft asked and Greg leaned forward farther shoving his face into Mycroft’s stomach. Greg shook his head. Mycroft let his hands fall to the back of Greg’s head hugging him closer to his body for a moment before Greg began to stand. “Alright let’s go upstairs so you can get cleaned up.”

“Sorry.” Greg mumbled earning a confused glance from Mycroft.

“What are you apologizing for?”

“I made you worry, I’m wasting your time with my petty freak out, I’m intruding in your space, do I need to go on?” Greg spoke voice getting louder the longer he spoke.

Mycroft stopped halfway up the stairs to his flat and turned toward Greg before speaking. “You think you need to apologize for my caring?” Mycroft paused hearing Greg’s breath quicken. “Greg, of course I worried, I care about you and you’re not wasting my time with a very legitimate reaction to the stress you’ve put on yourself. You’re not imposing either; I offered to bring you up with me.” Mycroft picked up Greg’s hand and let his thumb run back and forth over Greg’s knuckles.

Greg stayed silent, but let Mycroft hold his hand as he worked on calming his thoughts and Mycroft murmured soothing words to him. _Mycroft said he had no reason to feel sorry, so he shouldn’t be,_ Greg thought as they walked onto the landing in front of Mycroft’s door.             

Before Mycroft could unlock to door Greg walked in front of him and mashed his face into Mycroft’s neck while his arms weaved under Mycroft’s and resting his hands on his shoulder blades. Standing there Mycroft started humming and let Greg hold on for as long as he wanted. Mycroft began to worry when Greg started shaking a few minutes later. Pulling back to look at Greg’s face Mycroft found that he was laughing.

“Are you humming ‘London Calling’?” Greg asked through his laughter.

“Is that what it’s called? I heard it on our date a few weeks ago and you seemed to respond well to it. I had hoped it might have a calming effect again.”

“God, you’re singing The Clash.”

“Is that wrong?” Mycroft asked worried.

“No, definitely not, but I think I might love you.” Greg admitted.

“Well, that’s good,” Mycroft paused, “because I definitely love you.” Mycroft smiled down at Greg who was staring up at him with wonder.

Taking a step forward Mycroft opened the door and walked Greg backward into the flat stopping when they got to the kitchen. “You must be starved.” Mycroft said still holding onto Greg.

Greg blinked a couple of times and then looked back at Mycroft. “Actually, yes, I don’t really remember the last time I ate.”

“I have some leftover Indian that I can warm up while you go clean up in the bathroom.” Mycroft said smiling at Greg’s grimace when he realized how gross he felt.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Greg said not moving from Mycroft’s arms.

Mycroft unwrapped his arms from around Greg letting him walk to the bathroom while Mycroft placed the food onto plates to be heated up. Once the last plate was being heated Mycroft walked to his dresser pulling out an old t-shirt and pair of boxers to give to Greg and then changed into a pair of pajamas of his own. Mycroft heard the shower turn off as the last bit of Indian food was warmed and waited at the counter for Greg.

Greg opened the door leading into Mycroft’s room only in a towel nearly treading on the clothes Mycroft had left for him. He picked the boxers up and put them on before picking up the shirt with an oxford logo on it. Greg threw on the shirt and rubbed the towel through his hair once more before stepping out into the hallway leading to the kitchen. Greg walked through the doorway into the kitchen seeing Mycroft in his own sleep wear nodding off with his head against a cabinet, the Indian food steaming on the table, Greg walked over to the dozing man wrapping his arms around him and rested his chin on Mycroft’s shoulder.

Mycroft woke and wrapped his arms around Greg and just stood there with Greg in his arms. “Thank you.” Greg said into Mycroft’s shoulder.

“Of course,” Mycroft whispered into his ear, “we should eat before you fall asleep.” Mycroft said reluctantly letting go.

Mycroft watched Greg eat before taking a few bites of his own and realized how hungry he had become. Mycroft slowed down and continued to just watch Greg, thinking _I love this man and he seems to love me as well._

Greg looked up from his food and caught Mycroft staring. Greg smiled at Mycroft reading his thoughts through the softness of his eyes. “Let’s go to bed.” Greg said standing up and holding out his hand.

“Okay.” Mycroft answered following Greg out of the kitchen and into the bedroom

Mycroft and Greg fell into bed falling asleep near instantly with the clock in the corner glaring 1:37 AM across the room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a scene from near the end and it can be found here: http://crimebossmoriarty.tumblr.com/post/117018331261/drew-some-mycroft-and-greg-at-work-i-like-the


End file.
